the bet
by emowerewolf1345
Summary: summery inside


summary:after loseing a bet to howard randy must were a dress for a whole entire day whast would happen ?

i don not own randy cunningham 9th grade ninja are any of the charcters but i do own some oc's yaya me i wish i own rc9gn that would be so bruce

* * *

"NO i could and would totaley kick your ass at this !" howardyelled at randy getting up close in his face "Dude i would win and totale kick your ass at this !" Randy yelled back getting in hpwards face to, How they got into this arguement was because over one totally bruce game, the game was called fruit ninja (was pretty cool for awhile)they had just started to play multiplayer first randy won a few times betig howards score's than it bacame war against the two to seewho would which leads us here to themnow fighting and about to make adeal.

"If i can beat your highscore you have to where a dress and highheals !" "HA no way you could beat my highscore !" "Your on cunningham !" "Deal but if i win you have to do anything i ask of you for a month" "deal" said howard as they shoke on it.

Three hours later

"I win cunningham so you have to do what i want for a whole day hahahaha!" " I demand a rematch howard" 'sorry cunningham you now the rules and besides i kicked your ass three time so i win' howard stated with enthusiasime that it made randy stomch drop he had lost and he now had to were a dress to school all because he lost.

Seemingly out of no were howard pulled out a dress it was a beautiful shade of blue and had beautiful designs and patterns on it. Along with it howard pulled out some shoes that looked brand new along with a sweater for the dress.

Looking at howard he asked "You've been planing this havent you" "yep, this iss for tommorow when were at schooloh and one more thing cunningham, before i leave you caant buy a wig ok." turning away from randy he walked out of randys bedroom leveing hime there with only his thought. That night randy couldnt get to sleep cause for some reason he had a bad feeling about all this, and have of it being because he has to were the dress tommorow and he knew at school there will be alot of hell going on about it.

It made him wonder about all the bad stuff that might happen to him tommorow finally falling asleep finally.

'_walking down the hall i smile at a few poeple i know most of them giving me funny looks. Hidei walks up to me saying nice dress rooody, that stoped me dead in my tracks i bring myselfto look down to see that i was were the dress when i hesard people staart laughig i ran fast not turning or bothering to stop until i ran into someone, i looked up to apoligise but saw howard looking down at me with lust filled eyes i felt my cheeks flush and looked down._

_I felt him grab me by my hands and dragg down thehhalls going into an empty class room he shoved up me onto one of the desk,learing over me i dare to ask " h howard what are you doing ?" looking into my eyes he started to lift up the dress felling finges run up my leg lightly i feel a moan tumble from my mouth, leaning closer he liked the shell of my ear makeing me moan again "Takeing whhats rightfully mine he whispered before he started to nibble on my ear._

_I was goingbto ask him what he ment but then i felt his lips on mine feeling his tounge explore my moist cavern coaxing my tounge to play with his, feelingmyself moan again he moved his hands high up my body moving one of his hands to my front to stroke me threw the panties i was wereing feeling hid thumb rubbing the head of mycock brecking are kiss i moaned out his name, i felt his hand tighten around my cock and i bucked up into his grasp moaning again._

_"Cunningham you look so fcuking delicious right now" howard said lust fully in my ear "ah ugh mmm r really h h oward ahhh" i felt the coiling tightness in my stomch and i knew i wa about to come, telling howard he leaned in close to my earagainbreathing hot breath in my ear "go ahead and come randy~" i cam while moaning out his name then he- _BEEP BEEP BEEP.

i woke upto my beepingloudly shuting it of i felt a sticky mess between my legs 'omgi had a wet dream abouy my best friend well this is awkward.

Getting out of bed i toke the sheets off the bed and then brought them down to the washing michine then going back upstairs to take a shower hope for the best today. ooking myself over in the mirror i felt and looked so girly but at the same time i kinda like whereing the dress which is so not bruce.

Hereing knocking at the front door i walk down stairs to answer the door, upon opening it i see howard the his older sister behinde him looking at her phone. Howard snicker, hereing her brother sniker she looked up to see randy in a dress quickly going to camera on her phone she toke a picture and started to post it on her website making sure she sent it to the people at the school for all to see, howard lookedat randy and randy kooked away feeling so embbarased about it.

"SO cunningham nice dress" "s shut uop howard" "aww why though you look soooo adorable hehe" "i hate you howard' looking away randy blushed, grabbing his bag that was sitting near the door howard watched me then smile causeing me to blush and look away to hide my face. The walk to school was quiet and awkward and i felt like running after hearing people whistle made me feel a whole lot more embarased than before, on the way i ahdone guy walk next to me trying to well to say the least he was a fucking pervert at some pont i would have punched him in the gut if howard hadnt told the guy off which i was really glad for, but it seemed howard stsrted to seem erritated with how every time i got hit on by so many people through ouut the morning even they guys at school were fucking hitting on me or touching me.

Later that day me and howard were walking down the hall when bash came up and slapped his ass making randy yelp and howard really fucking mad that he even punched him at some point randy had to drag howard away before he got into trouble. I was suprised when howard grabed my wrist and draged me into the bathroom " whats with you howard you just tryed to beat bash up and thas not you" ''He touched you" was all howard said before he had pinned randy up against the wall kissing him, randy grabed howards shoulder trying push him away but instaed he just kissed back.

Pulling away for air bhoward looked down at randy, then he layed his head in the crook of randys neck breathing in his sent ''I love you cunningham no one can touch you but me, and when i saw you open the door this morning you looked so beautiful'' he stated as he kissed randy's neck make randy mewl, Stoping howard before it went to far with things looking up randy kissed howard then pulled away looking howard in the eyes he smiled at him"i l love you howard'' " i love you to cunningham" howardsmiled at randy grabing his hand as they walked out the bathroom together.

Later when randy got home he sat done for a little thinking the day over when he heard the door open and close, getting to see who it was he saw howard coming up there stairs mid step howard looked to see randy still in the dress from today. Howard came towards randy grabing him and draging him to the bed where they stayed the rest of the night make sweet love.

* * *

so i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did


End file.
